DEDICACIÓN
by GABYNEKO
Summary: "Las primeras impresiones son puntas de iceberg…". UravityxDeku. Genderbender.


**DEDICACIÓN**

 **By:** _ **K.G.Á.É.**_

"Las primeras impresiones son puntas de iceberg…".UravityxDeku. Genderbender.

Drabble para la 'Semana de Actividad Deku' en el grupo de Facebook ' Squad De Protección A Deku'.

El tema del día es: _Genderbender_.

Boku no Hero Academia no me pertenece.

 **DEDICACIÓN**

 _Las primeras impresiones son puntas de iceberg._

 _Porque siempre hay más que sólo lo obvio._

 _._

 _._

Cuando llegué a la afamada escuela a la cual aspiraba, vi tropezar a una persona de cabello rizado y pecas. Pensé que sería de mala suerte si caía, así que, sin preguntar usé mi particularidad.

¡De seguro, eran los nervios!

Era algo que le pasaba a todo el mundo, sobre todo en exámenes. Más no debemos perder contra éstos.

¡Lo mejor es esforzarse!

Me despedí con un: ´Nos vemos', aunque no era seguro que nos encontraríamos de nuevo.

Después de todo, había demasiados aspirantes.

.

.

Al principio, esa persona parecía alguien torpe.

Mas no pasó mucho tiempo, para demostrar ser impresionante.

Su fuerza era increíble y su amabilidad ¡aún más grandiosa!

.

.

Descubrir que estaríamos en la misma clase, volvió mejor aquel día. El cual, nunca imaginé, sería el principio de nuevas y variadas experiencias.

Entre sustos, risas y desconciertos, conocí más y más sobre 'Deku'. Un nombre que Bakugo-kun usaba para Midoriya Izuku. Quien me explicó porque 'Kacchan' le llamaba así.

Quien adoptó ese nombre para decir: '¡Estoy aquí!'.

Y quien, para presentarse en el mundo de los héroes, usaba un traje con orejas de conejo.

¡Que detalle tan lindo!

.

.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo era obvio que, aunque Deku-chan era resistente, su fuerza era demasiada para su cuerpo.

¡Era algo preocupante!

Quizá, fue eso lo que atrajo más mi atención en su dirección.

.

.

¡Deku-chan es como la punta de un iceberg!

Al menos, eso concluí, después de pasar tiempo a su lado.

Deku-chan es más de lo que su apariencia sugiere.

Deku-chan es bastante considerada con los demás. No creo que eso sea algo malo, pero sí puede volverse de cuidado.

Deku-chan también es bastante amable, y termina involucrándose en más problemas de los que son lo normal. Incluso, para los héroes profesionales.

Hablando de héroes profesionales, Deku-chan aspira a ser como All Might, de quién es ultra fan. Su cuarto, está repleto de detalles del Símbolo de Paz. Algunos que yo ni sabía que existían y otros más que están en objetos raros…

Determinación y una fuerte voluntad están entre sus cualidades, también. La atención y esfuerzo que Deku-chan dedica a una actividad, son sobresalientes. Bastante, diría yo.

Creo que Deku-chan tiene muchas cualidades. Muchas más de las obvias.

Si me pidieran resaltar alguna cualidad de Deku-chan, esa sería:

 _Su dedicación._

 _Porque Deku-chan pone su corazón y su vida en sus acciones._

.

.

La dedicación de Deku-chan puede ser tan abrumante e inspiradora. Como encantadora.

Algunas veces, se dedica de lleno a cosas que otros encontrarían insignificantes. Aunque, también, hay ocasiones que su percepción de las cosas hace que no vea cosas obvias, especialmente a quienes le mandan indirectas para obtener sus afectos.

Yo aprendí esto de primera mano. Porque:

¡Yo amo a Deku-chan!

Ahora es divertido recordar el momento, en el cual su rostro se volvió un farolillo, tanto como el mío, cuando me declaré.

Tomó tiempo para que aceptara salir conmigo.

Tomó incontables batallas, que ella aún desconoce. Porque había otros rivales, terriblemente buenos, compitiendo por su atención. Aún agradezco que mis métodos hayan sido los primeros en surtir efecto.

Por otro lado, soy consciente de que su personalidad pone en riesgo mi tiempo a su lado; no obstante, soy incapaz de detenerle. Tampoco quiero frenarle.

Más que volverme su apoyo, quiero estar a su lado.

No quiero ser sólo yo recibiendo su apoyo. Me volveré fuerte y podré ayudarle cuando haga falta.

No sabe lo especial que me hace sentir cuando confía en mí. Ni tampoco que:

¡Me hace muy feliz!

No voy a prometerle riquezas, y tampoco le prometeré un 'para siempre'. Porque no me gusta romper promesas, y sé bien cuán difícil puede ser la vida de los héroes profesionales.

Cuán efímero se vuelve todo.

Sin embargo, tomaré cualquier oportunidad que haya para entrelazar nuestras manos.

Conectar mi alma con la suya, cuando nuestros ojos se encuentren.

Para grabar su sonrisa en mi mente…

Le sonreiré. Y le haré sentir especial.

Porque mi amor, está dedicado a ella.

.

.

.

 **N/A: ¡GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO...!**

 **Y SI DEJAN REVIEWS ¡GRACIAS TAMBIÉN POR ELLOS!**

¡Espero les haya gustado...!

 ***** La imagen usada de portada tampoco es de mi propiedad, la guardé desde google.


End file.
